Szkoła z internatem/Przerażająca Avery: Miłosny trójkąt
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Zoltan prezentuje uczniom jego najnowszy wynalazek - Teddy... w ludzkiej formie, który ma stanowić mechanizm obronny przed Moranicą. Robot zakochuje się w szpiegującej Irving'a szalonej Avery. Tymczasem Moranica i Zoltan zakładają się o to, kto jest lepszym rodzicem dla swojego dziecka, a Heinz buduje Odkochaj-Się-Inator, żeby rozwalić związek jego brata, Roger'a, i jego nowej dziewczyny. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Stephanie Winner; *Fineasz Flynn; *Buford Van Stomm; *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Claire Curvehead; *Zack Davenport; *Ferb Fletcher; *Teddy; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Irving Du Bois; *Avery Cameron Scenariusz (Na zapleczu sklepu naprzeciwko G-Tech'u. Baljeet i Summer śpią. W pewnym momencie Baljeet budzi się) Baljeet: Summer! (Summer budzi się) Summer: Tak? Baljeet: Przyśniło mi się, jak możemy stąd zwiać! Możemy stąd wyskoczyć. Na trzy rzuć się z całej siły do góry w prawo. Summer: To genialne! Baljeet: Zatem... Raz, dwa, trzy! (Krzesła podskakują, jednak krzywo lądują, przez co Baljeet i Summer lądują na podłodze) Baljeet: Szlag! Teraz trzeba wykombinować, jak wstać. (Światło zapala się, a w korytarzu z dłonią na włączniku stoi Jasmine) Jasmine: A wy się gdzie wybieracie? Baljeet: Próbujemy stąd zwiać. Summer: Baljeet! Baljeet: A co innego miałbym w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć? Summer: W sumie to racja. (Jasmine wyciąga z kieszeni srebrną taśmę klejącą. Podchodzi do Baljeet'a i Summer, po czym zakleja im usta) Jasmine: Załatwione. Teraz nawet nie myślcie o ucieczce. (Baljeet i Summer próbują coś powiedzieć, jednak taśma nie pozwala im na to) Jasmine: Haha! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Przerażająca Avery: Miłosny trójkąt. (W pomieszczeniu głównym G-Tech'u. Zoltan stoi przed stolikiem z nową wazą obok tajemniczego obiektu zasłoniętego prześcieradłem. Uczniowie siedzą na kanapach) Zoltan: Dzisiaj chciałbym wam przedstawić mój najnowszy wynalazek, czyli... (Drzwi windy otwierają się. Ze środka wychodzi Stephanie) Stephanie: Hej. Zoltan: Czy ktokolwiek kontroluje osoby wchodzące do tego budynku? Stephanie: Nie wiem. Ale Moranica zbliża się do tego budynku. Zoltan (energicznie wyciąga z kieszeni telefon, szybko wybiera numer i dynamicznie przykłada telefon do ucha): Kod czerwony, powtarzam, kod czerwony! Zamknąć wszystkie wejścia i okna! (Zoltan rozłącza się. Po chwili okna w pomieszczeniu zostają zasłonięte metalową ścianą) Zoltan: To chyba ją powstrzyma. Stephanie: Generalnie to przyszłam tutaj oddać Izabeli jakiś podręcznik, bo zgubiła. Gdzie ona jest? Fineasz: Stoi w kolejce do sklepu G-Tech'u od jakiegoś tygodnia. Stephanie: Serio? A ja myślałam, że to kolejka do kibla. Zoltan: Przyszłaś tylko oddać ten podręcznik? Stephanie: No i zapytać się o pracę. Moranica wywaliła mnie z posady kucharki za dodanie pieprzu do pomidorowej, bo według jej dietetyka pieprz poszerza ją w udach. Buford: Moranica to i tak jest popieprzona... Zoltan: Jedna z naszych kucharek i tak rzuciła pracę po tym, jak spadł na jej głowę garnek z wrzącym sosem czosnkowym. Więc możesz tutaj pracować. Stephanie: A ile będę dostawała kasy? Zoltan: Średnie wynagrodzenie osoby pracującej w tym budynku wynosi osiem milionów... Stephanie: MOGĘ ZACZĄĆ OD DZISIAJ!!! Zoltan: To dobrze, zatem... (Z windy wysiada Moranica i Claire) Zoltan: Ej, no jak?! Moranica: Wjechałam buldożerem w drzwi wejściowe. Zoltan: Ale tak nie można! Moranica: I co z tego? Ja jakoś przemyciłam bombę atomową z Korei Północnej i jakoś jeszcze mnie miśki nie złapały. A poza tym, moja Claire chce dostać się do tej szkoły. Zoltan: Ale nie mogę przyjmować uczniów ot tak! Moranica: To ja ci zaraz ot tak zrobię z d**y jesień średniowiecza! Zoltan: Witamy w naszej szkole! A w ogóle to jaki ma pani córka talent? Moranica: Nauczyłam ją wybekać cały alfabet w pięć sekund. Zoltan: To nie żaden talent! Chodzi o jakiś taki bardziej powszechny. Moranica: Claire umie tańczyć. Zoltan: Co umie tańczyć? I nie chcę słyszeć odpowiedzi "na rurze". Moranica: Zapisałam ją kiedyś do szkoły tańca, ale wywalili ją, bo była za dobra. Zoltan: Claire, pokaż, jak tańczysz. (Claire zaczyna tańczyć breakdance'a. Wykonuje różne niezwykłe ruchy, jak podskakiwanie na rękach) Claire: Proszę bardzo. (Wszyscy uczniowie zaczynają bić brawo) Zoltan: Wow, to było niezwykłe! Moranica: Widać, że to moje dziecko. Zoltan: A pani tak umie zatańczyć? Moranica: Umiem, ale nie tańczę, odkąd podczas piruetów w powietrzu spadłam ze stupiętrowego wieżowca. Leczył mnie beznadziejny lekarz, jakiś Jan Kowalski, który zostawił w mojej nodze szczypce. Do dzisiaj jak mocno machnę nogę, to mi jakąś żyłę przecina. (Claire podchodzi do windy. Jej drzwi otwierają się. Ze środka wysiada Zack, a do środka wchodzi Claire) Zack: Tato, telefon mi wpadł do wulkanu! Zoltan: Znowu? Już czwarty raz w tym tygodniu niszczysz telefon, a jest dopiero wtorek. (Zoltan wyjmuje z kieszeni jakiś telefon i daje go synowi) Zoltan: Masz, tylko go nie zgub. (Zack bierze telefon i ucieszony wsiada do windy i jedzie w dół) Moranica: Twój syn to nie wyrośnie na porządnego człowieka. Zoltan: Powiedziała kobieta, która wjechała buldożerem w budynek najpotężniejszej firmy na świecie, by zapisać swoją córkę do szkoły. Moranica: Sugerujesz mi, że nie umiem wychować Claire? Zoltan: Tak. Moranica: No to się przekonajmy! Pierwszy rodzic, którego dziecko zrobi coś godnego szlabanu, przegrywa. Zoltan: Jeżeli ja wygram, to... to nie będzie pani mnie już kochać i prześladować oraz nigdy pani nie wejdzie do tego budynku! Moranica: Dobra, ale jak ja wygram, to weźmiemy ślub oraz będziesz co tydzień robił mi masaż ust swoimi ustami. (Zoltan zamiera, jednak po chwili wystawia rękę Moranice) Zoltan: Dobra, stoi! Hmmm... ale może bez podania ręki. (Zoltan cofa rękę) Moranica: Zatem szykuj już garnitur, Zoltek! Zobaczysz, twój Zack na pewno zaraz zrobi coś tak strasznego, jak makijaż mojej teściowej! Zoltan: A twoja Claire zaraz coś tak przeskrobie, że... że... jesteś mistrzynią porównań, to trzeba przyznać. Ferb: Panie Zoltan, miał pan nam pokazać jakiś wynalazek. Zoltan: Ach, no tak, zapomniałbym. (Zoltan podchodzi do tajemniczego obiektu zakrytego prześcieradłem. Podnosi je, a pod nim stoi chłopak o czarnych krótko strzyżonych włosach ubrany w czerwoną koszulkę i niebieski jeansy, ma również brązowe buty) Fineasz: Kto to jest? Zoltan: To jest Teddy w ludzkiej formie! Fineasz: CO?! (Wszyscy uczniowie stają się przerażeni. Fineasz bierze wazę ze stołu i rozbija ją o twarz Teddy'ego) Zoltan: Teddy to robot. Nie czuje bólu. Ale ma uczucia. Teddy: Właśnie. Mam też nieskończoną wiedzę o wszechświecie i kilka bionicznych mocy, więc mogę zrobić z twojej gęby kupę. A nie, sory, ona już nią jest. Moranica: Pierwszy raz widzę tego gościa, ale wydaje się być bardzo fajny. Teddy: O, a pani gęba jest jeszcze gorsza. Moranica: Uuuu... i ma fajne teksty na podryw. Aż chyba się w nim zakochałam. Teddy: Ale nie mam pieniędzy, bo robotowi są niepotrzebne. Moranica: Chyba się odkochałam. Teddy: To dobrze, bo jakbym się ożenił z taką brzydulą, to bym se kable podciął. Moranica: Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że umie poderwać dziewczynę. Zoltan, pouczyłbyś się od niego. (Moranica wsiada do windy i gdzieś jedzie) Zoltan: Gdzie ona w ogóle pojechała? (Teddy przykłada palec do skroni. Z jego oka wylatuje niebieski laser, który po spotkaniu ze ścianą wyświetla na niej przekrój poprzeczny budynku. Widać na nim przemieszczającą się windę) Teddy: Do pana apartamentu. Zoltan: Co?! (Zoltan podbiega do windy i wsiada do niej. Jedzie w górę) Fineasz: Teddy, takie pytanie. Ile w jednym szybie kursuje wind i czy one się nie zderzają ze sobą? (Tymczasem w sklepie Jasmine i Brendy. Obie kobiety mają założone swoje maski z twarzami. Do sklepu wchodzi Zack) Zack: Dzień dobry. Jasmine: Dzień dobry. Coś pomóc, doradzić? Zack: Szukam jakiejś fajnej koszulki. Jasmine: Dla dziewczyny? Zack: Nie, dla siebie. Jasmine: Ale to sklep z damską odzieżą! (Brenda uderza łokciem w rękę Jasmine) Zack: A, to przepraszam. Do widzenia. Brenda: Stój! (Brenda wciska jakiś guzik na kasie. Okna i drzwi zostają zasłonięte metalową ścianą. Brenda i Jasmine zrywają swoje maski. Zack cały czas stoi nieruchomo) Brenda: Ale możesz się odwrócić. (Zack odwraca się. Po chwili uśmiecha się) Zack: O, hej mamo. Dawno cię nie widziałem. Gdzie byłaś? Wiesz, że Briana nie żyje? Brenda: I tak była adoptowana. Słuchaj, mam dla ciebie robotę. Zack: Tak? Brenda: Potrzebuję tajnego szyfru do laboratorium Zoltana. Zack: To nie możesz się go zapytać? Przecież to twój mąż. (Jasmine strzela tak porządnego facepalm'a, że aż przebija swoją głowę) Brenda: Nie mogę się go spytać. Zack: Dlaczego? Brenda: Eeee... bo mam na niego focha. Zack: A, okej. To ja się mam go spytać? Brenda: Eeee... tak. Tylko nie mów, że to ja pytałam. Zack: Spoko. (Brenda klika guzik, a metalowe ściany z drzwi i okien znikają. Zack wychodzi ze sklepu. Brenda i Jasmine wyciągają nowe maski z szuflad i je zakładają) Jasmine: A to jest serio idiota. Pamiętam, że kiedyś podczas krojenia cebuli, wbił sobie nóż w serce, ale zapomniał umrzeć, przez co skończyło się tylko na małej bliźnie na klacie. (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Heinz majstruje ze swoim inatorem. Nagle na jego głowę spada balon z wodą. Heinz jest cały mokry. Spogląda w górę i zauważa stojącego w powietrzu Pepe na jetpack'u) Dundersztyc: Bardzo śmieszne, Panie Dziobaku. Zlatuj tu na dół! (Pepe ląduje na balkonie) Dundersztyc: Że też nie mogę uwierzyć, że stanąłeś na namalowanym iksie! (Dundersztyc wyciąga zza siebie pilota i wciska przycisk. Na Pepe spada klatka) Dundersztyc: No dobra, tak na szybkości, bo jesteśmy w połowie odcinka, a jeszcze się nie pojawiła tytułowa bohaterka. To jest mój Okochaj-Się-Inator. Ostatnio dowiedziałem się, że Roger się z kimś umawia. Dlatego skonstruowałem ten inator, żeby strzelić w tę jego dziewczynę, ta go rzuci, Roger będzie smutny, zrezygnuje z posady burmistrza, a ja przejmę władzę. (Pepe przewraca oczami) Dundersztyc: Przestań, przecież to genialny pomysł. Muszę tylko zlokalizować tę dziewczynę Roger'a. (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Zoltan siedzi na kanapie i czyta coś na tablecie. Na kanapie na przeciwko siedzą Fineasz, Ferb i Buford i oglądają jakiś filmik na telefonie czerwonowłosego. Nagle z windy wychodzi Irving) Irving: Fineasz, Ferb, Buford! Cześć! Fineasz: O, hej, Irving. Zoltan: Chyba muszę porozmawiać z ochroną. Irving: Co porabiacie? Fineasz: Oglądamy jakiś filmik w internecie. (Irving podchodzi do przyjaciół i ogląda z nimi. Po chwili winda otwiera się, a tam Avery z nożem w ręce) Avery: IRVIŚ!!! (Wszyscy poza Zoltanem zaczynają krzyczeć, po czym uciekają. Avery biegnie za nimi) Zoltan: Dobra, następną osobę, która tutaj wejdzie, zastrzelę z mojego G-Blastera 3! (Drzwi windy otwierają się. Zoltan energicznie wstaje i ustawia blaster w stronę osoby, która wyszła ze środka, czyli w kierunku Zack'a) Zoltan: O, Zack... ja... testowałem broń. (Zoltan chowa blaster) Zack: Tato, chciałbym się ciebie spytać o tajny kod do twojego laboratorium. I to nie Brenda pyta. (Zza kanapy wynurza się Moranica) Moranica: BU!!! (Zoltan i Zack z przerażenia odskakują do tyłu) Zoltan: Moranica! Moranica: I co?! Co przeskrobał?! Zoltan: Zack... co zrobiłeś? Zack: Brenda się mnie nie pytała o kod do twojego laboratorium. Zoltan: Brenda?! Gdzie?! Moranica (piszczy z radości): Zaraz chyba zadzwonię do cukierni po tort... Zack: Brenda nie jest w sklepie naprzeciwko G-Tech'u. Nie spotkałem ją, gdy nie kupowałem sobie koszulki. Zoltan (rozwścieczony): Gadałeś z Brendą i... (Zoltan patrzy na tańczącą z radości Moranicę) Zoltan (spokojnie): Zaprowadź mnie do niej. Moranica: Idę z wami! (Zoltan, Zack i Moranica wsiadają do windy) Zack: Kto tak śmierdzi zdechłym kotem? (Drzwi windy zamykają się) Zoltan: Odpowiedź jest przecież oczywista. (Tymczasem Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Irving wbiegają do jednej z sal lekcyjnych. Za nimi wbiega Avery) Fineasz: Kuźde, dalej nie uciekniemy... Avery: Irvisiu, chodź, nasze wesele jest już gotowe. Irving: Ale na cholerę ci nóż?! Przecież mnie kochasz! Avery: A, no tak. Kroiłam nim tort weselny. Strasznie pyszny. Z nutellą. Irving: O, to fajno. Może jednak zostanę twoim mężem. Ferb: Irving, ożenisz się z nią?! Irving: Nie, to był taki ostatni żarcik przed śmiercią. (Do sali wchodzi Teddy) Teddy: Ej, zaraz co tu się dzieje?! Wy dwaj, kim wy jesteście?! (Teddy przykłada palec do skroni. Chwila ciszy) Teddy: Nie jesteście uczniami naszej szkoły. Ani pracownikami. Muszę was wywalić, żeby mój tatuś mnie nie rozmontował. Fineasz: Chyba po raz pierwszy cieszę się na widok Teddy'ego. Teddy: Gdyby nie to, że pilnowanie was to mój obowiązek, to was też bym stąd wywalił. Avery: Proszę! Możesz mnie wywalić, ale tylko razem z Irvisiem. Teddy: Spoko, ale jesteśmy w okolicach setnego piętra, a okno to najszybsze wyjście. Avery: A no to nie. Teddy (wyciąga ręce w stronę Avery i Irving'a): Mój obowiązek. Fineasz, otwórz okno. Fineasz: Nie możesz wywalić Irving'a! To nasz przyjaciel. Wywal tylko tę dziewczynę. Teddy: Zaraz to ci wywalę w tę twoją krzywą twarz. (Teddy strzela laserem w okno, które roztapia się. Lewitujący Avery i Irving wiszą około dwieście metrów nad ulicą) Teddy: A teraz powiedzcie papa! (Irving i Avery zaczynają spadać) Fineasz: NIEEEE!!! (Fineasz podnosi krzesło i rzuca nim w Teddy'ego. Teddy staje nieruchomo, a jego oczy zaczynają cały czas zmieniać barwę) Teddy: Trwa przeprogramowywanie. Ukończono. Fineasz: Eeee... Teddy? Teddy: Tak? Jestem gotowy spełnić każdy wasz rozkaz. Fineasz: NO TO KU*WA OCAL NASZYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ, BO SPADAJĄ Z WYSOKOŚCI DWUSTU METRÓW!!! Teddy: Co?! (Teddy podbiega do okna, po czym kinetyką molekularną zatrzymuje w powietrzu Irving'a i Avery. Po chwili oboje lecą w górę, a po kilkunastu sekundach wlatują do środka pokoju) Fineasz: Nic wam nie jest? Irving: Nie... Teddy: Oooo... co to za ładna dziewczyna? Avery: Spadaj, ja zaraz mam ślub! Irving: O nie, nie, nie! Avery: O tak, tak, tak! (Irving wybiega z sali, a Avery zaczyna go gonić) Teddy: Wracaj, śliczna! (Teddy zaczyna gonić Avery) Fineasz: Hmmm... Buford: Oglądamy dalej? Fineasz (wyciąga z kieszeni telefon): No pewka! (Tymczasem w sklepie naprzeciwko G-Tech'u. Zoltan, Zack i Moranica wchodzą do środka i od razu podchodzą do kasy, gdzie stoją przebrane Jasmine z Brendą) Zack: Moglibyśmy porozmawiać z Brendą i Jasmine? Jasmine: Z kim?! Brenda: Nikt taki tutaj nie pracuje. Zack: Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z nimi w tym sklepie! Brenda: Więc może to były klientki? Zack: To klientki mogą stać za ladą? Zoltan: Widzisz, Zack. Pewnie ci się coś przewidziało. Moranica (zdenerwowana tupie nogą): Nie, nie mogło mu się przewidzieć! Ja muszę wygrać ten zakład! A może one ukrywają się na zapleczu? Jasmine: Nikogo nie ma na naszym zapleczu. Tam są tylko produkty. Moranica: No to... a może to wy jesteście tą Brendą i Jasmine, ale w przebraniu! (Brenda spogląda wrogim spojrzeniem na Moranicę. Po kryjomu wyciąga z kasy dolara i przerywa go tak, że widzi to tylko Moranica) Brenda: Trzeba być idiotą, żeby przebierać się za kogoś i obsługiwać sklep naprzeciwko siedziby swojego wroga, gdzie są przeróżne bronie najnowszej generacji. Zoltan: Racja. Brenda i Jasmine nie są na tyle głupie, żeby wpaść na taki pomysł. Wracajmy do domu. (Zoltan i Zack wychodzą ze sklepu) Brenda (zrywa maskę): Oszalałaś?! Prawie nasz plan poszedłby się czochrać! Moranica: No co? Mamy z Zoltanem zakład! Jasmine (zrywa maskę): Prawie nas wydałaś! Brenda: Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i po tobie. Nie zapominaj, że w kasie mam guziczek, po którego kliknięciu chip z mocami wleje ci do krwi śmiertelną truciznę i umrzesz. Moranica: Dobra, dobra, przepraszam. (Tymczasem w spółce zło) Dundersztyc: I wtedy ona powiedziała: "Sory, ale nie sprzedajemy tu nieświeżych bułek". Oj, ale się rozgadałem. Aż zapomniałem o moim planie. Muszę tylko znaleźć tę dziewczynę i... (Pepe stojący za Dundersztycem po jego lewej stronie podskakuje i puka go w prawie ramię. Heinz odwraca się) Dundersztyc: Kto to? Mamo, jeżeli to ty, to wiedz, że nadal nie kupiłem tego sera. (Pepe terkocze, a Heinz patrzy w jego stronę) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ale jak wydostałeś się z pułap... ach, no tak, zapomniałem, że nie była przymocowana do ziemi i po prostu ją podniosłeś. (Pepe wciska przycisk autodestrukcji na maszynie. Wylatuje z niej ostatni promień, po czym inator wybucha) Dundersztyc: Co? Tak po prostu mi zniszczysz maszynę? Nie jesteś kreatywny. (Pepe odlatuje ze spółki zło) Dundersztyc: Tia... i teraz tak po prostu odleci stąd. A żeby cię... (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Zoltan siedzi i przegląda coś na tablecie. Obok niego siada Claire) Claire: Co pan robi? Zoltan: Przeglądam coś w internecie. Claire: Słyszałam od Zack'a, że ma pan jakiś zakład z moją mamą. Zoltan: Tak, założyliśmy się o to, kto jest lepszym rodzicem. Jeżeli przegram, to będę musiał wziąć ślub z Moranicą. Claire: A jeżeli pan wygra? Zoltan: To Moranica odczepi się ode mnie na zawsze. Claire: Nie ma nic o mnie w tym zakładzie, więc mogę panu pomóc wygrać. Nawet wiem jak. Zoltan: Naprawdę? Claire (z uśmiechem na twarzy): Tak. (Claire coś szepcze Zoltanowi na ucho) Zoltan: To genialne! (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Irving wysiada z windy i szybko dobiega do drzwi, jednak nie może ich otworzyć. Avery wysiada z windy i dobiega do Irving'a) Avery: Teraz mi nie uciekniesz! (Do pokoju teleportuje się Teddy) Teddy: Avery! Avery: Spadaj, ćwoku! Teddy: Ale Avery, ja cię kocham. Avery: A ja kocham Irving'a. I niedługo bierzemy ślub! Teddy (krzywi się): Bierzesz z nim ślub?! Nie możesz... Będę musiał cię zniszczyć, Irving'u! (Teddy wytwarza w ręce żółty plazmogranat, po czym rzuca nim w stronę dwójki. Oboje szybko schylają się, a plazmogranat trafia w drzwi, które wylatują z zawiasów. Irving i Avery wbiegają do głównego pomieszczenia) Teddy: Nie uciekniesz mi! (Teddy strzela w Irving'a fioletową kulą. Po chwili Irving zostaje uwięziony w bańce, która dolatuje do sufitu) Irving (zakłada ręce na piersi): Ja to mam zwalone życie. Nie dość, że goni mnie dziewczyna, która mnie kocha, to jeszcze goni mnie chłopak, który zakochał się w tej dziewczynie. Avery to ma jednak farta, bo jej to nie goni nikt. Teddy: Muszę cię unicestwić, żeby być na zawsze z Avery! Avery: Zapomnij o mnie. (Teddy strzela laserem w bańkę. Bańka zaczyna nagrzewać się) Irving: AAA! Parzy! Teddy: Zaraz spłoniesz żywcem! Avery: Zaraz, stój! Teddy, ja... ja nie kocham Irving'a. Teddy: Mówisz tak tylko, żeby go uratować. Avery: Nie! Ja... ja kocham samą siebie. Teddy: Co?! Czyli muszę cię zniszczyć, żeby cię kochać! (Teddy zaczyna się trząść) Irving: Tak! On zaraz wybuchnie! (Z windy wysiada Zoltan) Zoltan: Co tu się dzieje?! Dlaczego ten chłopak jest w bańce, na podłodze leżą drzwi, a Teddy trzęsie się jakby miał Parkinsona? (Z pokoju Fineasza i Ferba wychodzą dwaj bracia oraz Buford) Zoltan: Fineasz, Ferb, Buford, możecie mi to wyjaśnić?! Fineasz: Eeeee... dobra. Avery to wariatka zakochana w Irving'u, naszym koledze. Teddy chciał ich wywalić przez okno, ale chcieliśmy ich uratować, więc rzuciłem w Teddy'ego krzesłem, ale ten zaczął wariować! Zoltan: To wyciągnijcie z Teddy'ego zielony kabel, bo wybuchnie! Fineasz: A gdzie on jest? Zoltan: W du*ie! Fineasz: Panie Zoltan, na serio się pytam! Zoltan: No to mówię! Umieściłem tam wszystkie przewody. Fineasz: Aaaa... fuj! Nie dotknę go tam! Zoltan: To robot! On nie wydala nic z siebie! Fineasz (zniesmaczony): Okeeej... (Fineasz ściąga Teddy'emu spodnie i majtki. Z jego tyłka wystają przewody. Fineasz wyciąga zielony, a Teddy przestaje się ruszać i zamyka oczy. Bańka pęka. Irving upada na podłogę. Avery podbiega do niego i go podnosi) Avery: Irviś!!! Żyjesz! Tak się cieszę! Czas na pocałunek! (Avery zbliża swoje usta do ust Irving'a. Gdy usta są w odległości od siebie centymetra, w dziewczynę trafia zielony promień, który wleciał przez okno) Avery: Nic nie czuję. (Wszyscy poza Avery drapią się po głowie. Avery wsiada do windy) Avery: Nie kocham cię, Irving! (Drzwi windy zamykają się, a dziewczyna jedzie w dół) Zoltan: Co się stało? Fineasz: Zielony promień. W Danville to normalne. Zoltan: Aha, okej. Irving (tańczy ucieszony): Avery mnie już zostawi w spokoju! TAAAK! (Irving podbiega do otwartego okna i wystawia za nie głowę) Irving (krzyczy na całe gardło): AVERY MNIE JUŻ ZOSTAWI W SPOKOJU!!! (Nagle w głowę Irving'a uderza żelazko) Ktoś (z jednego z pobliskich wieżowców): ZAMKNIJ JAPĘ, PRÓBUJĘ SIĘ ZDRZEMNĄĆ!!! (Potem. Zoltan siedzi na kanapie, a Moranica też) Moranica: Która to już godzina? (Zoltan sprawdza godzinę na telefonie) Zoltan: 16.18. Moranica: Gdzie jest ta Claire? Spóźnia się już! (Z windy wysiada Claire. Moranica wstaje i podchodzi do niej. Zoltan staje za Moranicą) Moranica: Och, w końcu jesteś! Spóźniłaś się! (Zoltan puszcza Claire oczko) Claire: Przepraszam mamo, ale ja zapisywałam się do wolontariatu. Moranica (zaczyna gotować się ze złości): CO?! CLAIRE!!! NIE TAK CIĘ WYCHOWAŁAM, ŻEBYŚ PRACOWAŁA Z WŁASNEJ WOLI BEZ WYNAGRODZENIA!!! (Moranica ogląda się za siebie i widzi Zoltana z bananem na twarzy) Zoltan: O, co to za banan? (Zoltan zabiera banana z twarzy i zaczyna go jeść. Moranica z powrotem patrzy na Claire, z której oczu ciekną udawane łzy. Moranica zaciska pięści, jednak odwraca się w stronę Zoltana, który je banana. Stara się uspokoić) Moranica: Claire... (Moranica odwraca się do swojej córki i robi się spokojna) Moranica (ze smutkiem): Masz szlaban. Zoltan (tańczy ucieszony): Moranica mnie już zostawi w spokoju! TAAAK! (Zoltan podbiega do otwartego okna i wystawia za nie głowę) Zoltan (krzyczy na całe gardło): MORANICA MNIE JUŻ ZOSTAWI W SPOKOJU!!! (Nagle w głowę Zoltana uderza żelazko) Ktoś (z jednego z pobliskich wieżowców): ZAMKNIJ JAPĘ, PRÓBUJĘ SIĘ ZDRZEMNĄĆ!!! (Zoltan zaczyna masować się po głowie. Odwraca się w stronę Moranici) Zoltan: Ha! A teraz wynoś się i więcej nie wracaj! Moranica: Pfff... chyba żartujesz. Zoltan: Przecież taki był zakład! Moranica: Zakład, srakład, za bardzo się w tobie zakochałam, żeby cię teraz opuścić. Zoltan: To chyba jakieś żarty... (Napisy końcowe) (Spółka zło. Heinz siedzi w fotelu i rozmyśla) Dundersztyc: No i znowu Pepe zepsuł mi moje plany. Nie udało mi się nawet dowiedzieć, kim jest ta dziewczyna Roger'a. A w sumie to mogę to teraz zrobić. (Dundersztyc podnosi ze stolika lornetkę i idzie na balkon. Zaczyna obserwować miasto) Dundersztyc: Podobno miał być dzisiaj z nią na randce. (Dundersztyc odnajduje Roger'a i jego dziewczynę) Dundersztyc: ABIGAIL?! KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *